CÓMO SALIR DE LA FRIENDZONE
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico torpe, enamorado desde siempre de su amiga Kagome Higurashi. Ella pronto regresará de Londres, e Inuyasha, que ha estado enloqueciendo desde su partida, debe declararle por fin su amor. ¿Lo logrará? [FIC GRUPAL EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LADY SAKURA LEE] CAP 2!
1. Capítulo 1: Mandyvdiaz

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA FICKER MÁS QUERIDA DEL FANDOM: LADY SAKURA LEE!**

**LADY, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES MUCHO. TODAS SOMOS MUY MUY MUY FELICES POR TU EXISTENCIA, Y QUISIMOS AGRADECERTE DE ESTA MANERA. :) UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y GRACIAS POR EXISTIR.**

* * *

**Si quieres unirte al Gazziero-Gumi, sólo debes mandarle una solicitud de amistad a Claudia Gazziero, su perfil de FB está en su propile. Estaremos encantadas y encantados de conocerte! Hay muchas actividades entretenidas en el grupo :3**

* * *

**CÓMO SALIR DE LA FRIENDZONE**

**Por Gazziero—Gumi**

**Capítulo I: Mandyvdiaz.**

No era mucho lo que podía hacer.

Bueno quizás sí, pero no era algo que me saliera al natural. Soy muy diferente a Miroku, quien demuestra sus sentimientos por las mujeres —sean falsos o no— en el mejor momento y cuando la situación lo amerita .Soy más del tipo que da un paso y retrocede tres.

Y eso, a mis 22 años, era lamentable.

Sólo por eso, estoy en la peor situación para un hombre, un hombre que está enamorado como un idiota, y como un idiota me refiero a que estoy enamorado solo.

—Te vas a morir solo, o vivirás con un montón de gatos. —Probablemente la voz de Miroku era la cosa más molesta del universo—. Sí, vivirás con un montón de gatos, olerás a gatos sucios, quizás tengas una vecina con cincuenta gatos más que tú y entonces, te atreverás a hablarle a una mujer.

—Miroku, cállate. ¡Amor a Dios!

Creo que nunca ha sabido bien cómo ser un buen amigo, pero era con quien contaba por el momento.

—Es que no entiendo tu problema, tienes una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué te asusta tanto?

—No lo entenderías…

Mi voz suena deprimente, y es porque siento lástima de mi mismo. No me atrevería a confesar mis sentimientos nunca. Podía pelear a morir, podía gritar los insultos más ocurrentes del mundo, soy bueno en los deportes y excelente en la ingeniería, pero jamás—jamás, voy a ser bueno con los sentimientos.

Miroku me mira con su rostro burlón mientras toma otro sorbo de café. Para él es fácil, él creció siendo un ser muy carismático, tiene más mujeres en su vida que boxers, decir las palabras correctas no son un reto para él y si no las hay, las inventa. Tiene la cualidad de dotar a las mujeres con seguridad para que confíen en el.

—Mira, Kagome regresa mañana, han hablado por mail miles de veces. Lo veo a cada momento, te vives pegado a ese teléfono esperando respuestas de ella. Ya la besaste, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ella me beso y ¡no es lo mismo! —espeto.

—Seguro casi te haces en los pantalones de la emoción cuando lo piensas.

—¡Oh, jódete Miroku!

No era sencillo y punto.

Kagome es la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, quizás mi único interés amoroso ha sido ella. Es una chica tierna, sencilla, alegre y de un corazón gigante. Con una belleza incontenible, un cuerpo hermoso con un rostro y un cabello que me vuelve loco. Cuando estoy con ella incluso su perfume me embriaga. No puedo evitar decir la primera idiotez que me venga a la mente, me paralizo y no puedo evitar sólo quedarme admirándola.

—Debe pensar que eres gay. —En serio, en serio quiero tirarle el café caliente en la entrepierna—. Mira, eso fue hace tres meses, ya has tenido tiempo de redimirte, cuando ella llegue va a esperar acciones de tu parte.

Claro que las esperaría, cuando la acompañé al aeropuerto mis intenciones de declararme eran muy grandes, quería que lo supiera y así pensara bien en el viaje sí me daba una oportunidad. Pero me quede como un idiota parado frente a ella.

—_Espera, Kag… —Ella se acercó de nuevo a mí, con aquella sonrisa suya—. Yo… que—quería decir…_

_Me quedé callado por un rato, sentí las palabras trancadas en la garganta._

_Kagome sólo sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Sentí que me hiperventilaba a cántaros pero ella solo se acercó más y colocó su mano, diminuta y suave, en mi mejilla._

—_Nos vemos, Inuyasha —susurró._

_Se acercó a mis labios y me besó con suavidad, me asombré pero al igual que ella, cerré los ojos y disfrute del contacto, por inercia la tomé por la cintura y disfrute del mejor beso de mi vida. Era apasionado, suave pero firme. Era de Kagome._

_Ella se separó de mi sin decir nada y embarcó hasta el avión que la llevaría lejos de mi._

Miroku tiene razón, ella seguramente esperaba que yo por fin tomará acciones.

Pero me asusta de sobremanera que sólo yo sienta lo que siento. Kagome es una chica de fantasías y a veces me hace pensar que ese beso sólo fue para tener una escena de película en su despedida. Ni siquiera lo mencionó alguna vez en todo el tiempo que hemos hablado estos meses.

Sin embargo, no me puedo quedar callado siempre. Si no hago algo, jamás tendré mi oportunidad, conozco a esa chica desde hace tres años y nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre hemos sido amigos, pero ya no quiero ser amigo de ella. _Joder, quiero ser su novio._

—Tienes que hacer algo, Inuyasha. —Él me vio a los ojos con firmeza—. Algún día tienes que salir de la _friendzone_.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos comentarios para nosotros!

_**Mandy**_

_**18/01/2014**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Claudia Gazziero

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA FICKER MÁS QUERIDA DEL FANDOM: LADY SAKURA LEE!**

**LADY, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES MUCHO. TODAS SOMOS MUY MUY MUY FELICES POR TU EXISTENCIA, Y QUISIMOS AGRADECERTE DE ESTA MANERA. :) UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y GRACIAS POR EXISTIR.**

* * *

**Si quieres unirte al Gazziero-Gumi, sólo debes mandarle una solicitud de amistad a Claudia Gazziero, su perfil de FB está en su propile. Estaremos encantadas y encantados de conocerte! Hay muchas actividades entretenidas en el grupo :3**

* * *

**CÓMO SALIR DE LA FRIENDZONE**

**Por Gazziero—Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO II: Claudia Gazziero**

Y ahí está la voz femenina por el altoparlante, anunciando que el vuelo de Kagome a arribado. Agradezco al cielo que Miroku anda comprando café y que no puede ver la forma miserable en que me sudan las manos y la frente. No puedo esperar a que regrese Kagome, quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, pero el miedo de que ella me rechace es al parecer, más fuerte que mi amor.

Siempre he sido así, no hay caso para mí, no tengo la confianza para tomar las riendas de mi vida por mi mismo y luchar por la mujer amada. Trago saliva nervioso, seguramente ella ya está por llegar. Miro mi reloj y efectivamente, deberá aparecer en sólo unos segundos.

Miro impaciente la puerta por la que se supone que ella debe aparecer, radiante y bellísima como siempre, con aquella sonrisa que me mata y me deja —literalmente— sin palabras. Cuento los segundos, uno, dos, tres y ahí está, al fin aparece, me busca con la mirada y me descubre nervioso como siempre. Ríe por eso y alza la mano para saludarme a la distancia.

Siento mi corazón desbocado, el momento más importante de mi vida está a punto de llegar. ¿Qué haré cuando ella llegue a mi lado? Debo besarla, rcuerdo. Tomarla de la cintura, o del cuello, o del rostro y acercarla al mío y besarla. Besarla… besarla…

Miro sus labios, están ya muy cercas. Ella corre la distancia que nos separa y se lanza a mis brazos. Me abraza fuertemente. —¡Oh, Inuyasha! ¡Te extrañé, amigo!

Okey, no era lo que esperaba. Me quedo impávido mirándola sin poder expresar lo perdido que me siento. Nunca había sido rechazado de esa manera, pero era obvio. Ella había estado en Londres, seguramente había conocido chicos mucho más interesantes. ¿Quién podía interesarse de verdad en un chico que se atragantaba con su propia lengua?

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —Me pregunta preocupada.

—Por supuesto que sí… —Intento que mi voz no se quiebre. Que no se quiebre, por favor.

—¡Y cómo has estado! ¿Muchas novedades en mi ausencia? —Ella toma su maleta y empieza a caminar hasta los estacionamientos, esperando que la siga—. ¿Y Miroku? Pensé que también vendría a recogerme.

Miroku, concéntrate. —Él fue a comprar un café, dijo que regresaba enseguida, pero se ha tardado.

—¡Mmm, café! Creo que me apetece uno. ¿Me acompañas, Inuyasha? —Sonríe. Estoy perdido. Ella me ha rechazado y actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo… no puedo más que seguir queriéndola con todo mi corazón.

—Vamos… —La guío hasta una cafetería cercana. Es de tarde y hay muchas mesas vacías. Escogemos una cerca de la ventana, afuera se pueden ver los aviones yendo y viniendo.

—¿Y, cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste mucho? —Me mira a los ojos, su mirada inquisidora estudia cada uno de mis movimientos. Parece disfrutar lo nervioso que me pone su escrutinio.

—Nada nuevo, ya sabes, la Universidad, los exámenes. Eso no es lo que importa… ¿Qué tal tú? —Quiero preguntarle si tiene algún novio. Necesito saberlo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Ella me mira adivinando mis pensamientos. —Sólo me dediqué a estudiar… ya sabes, ¡en Inglaterra son muy estrictos!

Lo imagino, pero ella es brillante. Seguramente no tuvo ningún problema. Ella es inteligente, bonísima, agradable, empática; es la mujer perfecta. No por nada me pone los pelos de punta.

—¡Chicos, por fin los encuentro! Creí que se habían sin mí a celebrar el regreso de Kagome, en privado. —Un hurra por los chistes de Miroku, cuánto detestaba que insinuara cosas que sabía que yo no era capaz de hacer—. Señorita Kagome, luce hermosa como siempre.

Kagome ríe. —¡Oh, Miroku; siempre tan galante!

Sí, cómo me gustaría ser como él y tener esa capacidad de no sentirse vulnerable ante absolutamente ninguna mujer.

—Inuyasha ha estado a punto de enloquecer con tu ausencia. Lo dejaste muy confundido la última vez.

Me atraganto con el café y en un movimiento torpe se me da vuelta el vaso plástico sobre la mesa. El café se derrama sobre la superficie y una parte de él cae sobre mis pantalones. Kagome se levanta se inmediato, sorprendida, para evitar mancharse también.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Chilla, y rodea la mesa junto con un montón de servilletas para ayudarme a limpiar. Se inclina frente a mí y pone las servilletas sobre mis piernas—. ¿No te quemaste, Inuyasha?

Miroku se apresura al mesón de atención en busca de más servilletas o algo para limpiar. Es la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida. Miro a Kagome, ella sube la cabeza y se topa con mi mirada ámbar. También está nerviosa, titubea.

—Lo siento… yo… —murmura, incómoda por haber tocado mis pantalones. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas.

Es el momento para decirle lo que siento. Sé que nunca volveré a tener esa complicidad con ella. —Kagome yo…

—Inuyasha… —susurra, con la voz en un hilo. Sus pupilas están dilatadas. Nunca había visto sus ojos avellana mirándome de esa manera, ni siquiera luego de que me besara y se fuera corriendo a Inglaterra.

—¡Aquí tienen más servilletas! Inuyasha, no vuelvas a derramar el café. Sé que Kagome te pone nervioso, pero no es para tanto… —Acto seguido, Kagome se endereza y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa frente mío. La magia ha desaparecido.

Luego de eso no cruzamos palabra, mi querida azabache ha conversado durante todo el viaje con Miroku, pregunta sobre Sango, Shippou y todos los chicos. Sólo me limito a conducir y escuchar la radio. No quiero saber nada de nadie, soy un fracasado. La miro por el espejo de enfrente. Una mujer como ella sencillamente no está hecha para un tipo como yo. A ratos, me odio por ser tan inseguro, odio mi personalidad, mi temperamento y mi forma de ser. Quiero ser otro, quiero ser otro para poder amar a Kagome y expresarle sin dudas todo lo que siento.

Llegamos al departamento de Kagome. Bajo las maletas del auto mientras ella ríe y sonríe con Miroku una y otra vez. Él es tan gracioso, agradezco al cielo que él está interesado en Sango, de lo contrario, ya me la habría arrebatado.

Levanto la cabeza y la descubro mirándome. Ella corre la vista de inmediato y continúa con su plática. No importa, subo las maletas y saco las llaves para abrir la puerta. Todo va bien, Kagome no sospecha nada. Entramos, todo está en silencio adentro, meto las maletas.

De repente, siento como alguien toma la manga de mi camisa y busco al responsable en la oscuridad. Es Kagome, me mira otra vez de esa manera que me hace tambalear las piernas. —Inuyasha, ¿podemos…

—¡SORPRESA! —La luz de la sala se prende y podemos ver a todos. Kouga ha destapado un champagne y las serpentinas vuelan por la habitación. Atrás hay un cartel hecho de cartulinas que dice "Bienvenida Kagome", además de comida y tragos por doquier.

Ella se lanza hacia el grupo y comienza a abrazar a todos, la contemplo confundido. ¿Qué quería decir? Mi corazón late desbocado.

¡Por todos los Cielos!

Es una tortura, la forma más cruel de extrañar a alguien es tener a esa persona a tu lado y saber que no la puedes tener.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado :3 Estaremos esperando sus reviews! Muchas gracias por leer nuestras locuras! :)**

**19/01/2014**


	3. Capítulo 3: bruxi

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA FICKER MÁS QUERIDA DEL FANDOM: LADY SAKURA LEE!**

**LADY, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES MUCHO. TODAS SOMOS MUY MUY MUY FELICES POR TU EXISTENCIA, Y QUISIMOS AGRADECERTE DE ESTA MANERA. :) UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y GRACIAS POR EXISTIR.**

* * *

**Si quieres unirte al Gazziero-Gumi, sólo debes mandarle una solicitud de amistad a Claudia Gazziero, su perfil de FB está en su propile. Estaremos encantadas y encantados de conocerte! Hay muchas actividades entretenidas en el grupo :3**

* * *

**CÓMO SALIR DE LA FRIENDZONE**

**Por Gazziero—Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO III: bruxi  
**

—Jo, chicos, gracias. No tendríais que haberos molestado. —Sí, yo estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo en este momento ¡¿por qué mierda me dejaría convencer para traerla a la estúpida fiesta sorpresa?! Si la hubiera secuestrado…

_Recuerda, InuYasha: o la traes o TE MATO_.

Ah, sí, Sango me amenazó de muerte. Si no fuera una experta en artes marciales ni tuviera esa extraña fuerza bruta, otro gallo le cantaría—. ¡KAGOMEEEEEEE!—Oh, no, no me digas que…

—¡SHIPPÔ-CHAN!—Lo que me faltaba: el estúpido crío al que Kagome le hacía de niñera antes de irse. Y que tantas me ha jodido la paciencia y varios intentos de declaración. Al menos, no puede ir a pe-

—¡Kagome, preciosa!—Retiro lo dicho. ¡¿QUÉ HACE EL IMBÉCIL DE KÔGA AQUÍ?!

—¡NO la toques!—Me interpongo entre ellos. Puedo notar la mirada de reproche de Kagome detrás de mí.

—¡Aparta, chucho!

—¡Ni de coña, lobo! ¡No dejaré que te le acerques!

—Te dije que no era buena idea. —El susurro nada disimulado de Sango llega a mis oídos. Me vuelvo, descubriendo a Miroku intentando aguantarse la risa. Lo mato, yo es que lo mato.

—InuYasha, por favor, es mi fiesta de bienvenida. No la arruines con tus celos de amigo excesivos. —El doloroso pinchazo que siento en el corazón basta para hacerme a un lado. Cierto, no soy nada más que su amigo, se supone que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, pero…

Me trago mi enfado al verla charlar animadamente con Kôga y con Ayame. Me es igual que el lobucho esté de novio con Ayame, yo sé que aún siente algo por _mi_ Kagome. Porque ella es mía, solo puede ser mía…

Y ya parezco un maníaco obsesivo. Soltando pestes de todo y de todos me largo a la cocina y abro la nevera, cogiendo una botella de cerveza. La abro y en tres tragos me la acabo, cogiendo otra. Y luego otra—. Imbécil.

—Déjame en paz.

—Díselo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—Idiota.

—¡Si has venido a reírte ya puedes irte por dónde has venido!—Fulmino a mi medio hermano con la mirada. Odio que él también haya venido, odio que él tuviera más suerte que yo con Rin, una de las amigas de Kagome. Odio que él haya sido más valiente que yo—. ¿Te recuerdo lo que tardaste tú en admitir que tenías sentimientos por Rin, don yo-no-me-enamoraré-en-la-vida?

—Al menos estoy con ella. —Golpe bajo.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—Idiota.

—¡Vete a la mierda!—Le doy la espalda, ignorándolo, aguantándome las ganas que tengo de golpearlo, por tocapelotas. Miro para el salón: Kagome ahora está sentada en el sofá, enseñándoles a sus amigas todas las cosas que se ha traído de Nueva York. Su risa llena el ambiente, relajándome al instante. Ella tiene ese extraño poder sobre mí: su olor, su voz, su tacto… siempre consiguen que me olvide de todo y de todos.

Mierda, joder ¡quiero ir ahí y besarla! ¡Gritarle que la amo para luego echarlos a todos y dedicarme a mimarla el resto de la tarde! Definitivamente, me he vuelto un cursi enamorado de esos en los que antes juraba que nunca me convertiría.

Maldita mujer que me ignora.

Veo como Sango la codea y le dice algo al oído. Al instante, sus hermosos ojos chocolates se posan en mi persona y me sonríe. Me sonrojo como imbécil y hago como que no he visto nada, yéndome al otro extremo de la sala. Genial, justo ahora me tenía que dar un ataque de timidez.

Miroku se acerca a mí. Veo sus intenciones claras de hablar conmigo, cosa de la que yo no tengo ni las más remotas ganas, pero nadie es capaz de decirle no a Miroku—. Tío, no hay quién te entienda. Lo dicho, morirás rodeado de gatos.

—Miroku, calladito estás más guapo.

—Error, _mon ami_, yo estoy guapo siempre. —Suspiro y doy un trago a mi cerveza. No hay quién pueda con él cuando se pone en ese plan—. Ahora en serio, InuYasha. ¿Qué haces aquí, arrinconado contra una pared, cuando la mujer que amas loca y desesperadamente está a tan solo dos pasos?—Me abalanzo sobre él, rojo como un tomate, y le tapo la boca.

—¡Que te va a oír!—Miroku se deshace de mi agarre y suspira, apartándose unos pasos.

—Te lo pondré en bandeja. Y me debes una bien gorda. —Lo miro, sin entender; él tan solo sonríe de _esa _forma tan misteriosa que te hace sentir escalofríos. Los planes de Miroku suelen acabar o jodidamente bien o desastrosamente mal. Por su bien (y su capacidad para tener descendencia) espero que resulte en lo primero.

—¡Hey, gente! ¿No tenéis hambre? ¿Qué os parece si salimos a comer algo?—Sango frunce el ceño, mirando para él. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que _algo_ trama.

—¿Y por qué no lo pedimos?—Quiero a Rin, de verdad que sí, pero estoy tan desesperado que deseo que el plan de Miroku salga bien, por lo que en estos momentos siento unas ganas horribles de ahorcarla.

—Porque creo que lo mejor es salir. Además, ya va siendo hora. —Miroku señala el reloj en forma de gato que Kagome tiene sobre la estantería y, efectivamente, ya son horas de ir cenando.

—Yo lo secundo. Tengo hambre. —La seca respuesta de Sesshômaru sorprende a todos. Raro que el señor-bloque-de-hielo se apunte a las salidas que organizamos. Solo va cuando Rin se lo pide; es incapaz de negarle nada.

Poco a poco los demás van asintiendo. Kagome suspira y niega, levantándose—. Lo siento, chicos, me encantaría. Pero estoy cansada del viaje y quisiera irme a dormir pronto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Kagome! ¡Ya dormirás por la mañana! ¡Te echábamos de menos!—Eri, una sus mejores amigas desde la secundaria, la coge del brazo. Pero Kagome niega.

—Lo siento.

—Entonces no tiene caso que vayamos a ningún sitio—dice Kôga, haciendo amago de volver a sentarse.

—Oh, no, no os cortéis por mí. Id a divertiros, al fin y al cabo es sábado.

—¡Pero acabas de llegar!—Yuka, otra de las amigas de Kagome desde los trece, hace un puchero. ¿Por qué mis ganas de matar gente van en aumento?

—No, iros. Yo aprovecharé para reinstalarme.

—De acuerdo. ¡Mañana nos vemos, Kagome!—Miroku los va empujando uno a uno hasta la puerta. Lo observo con una ceja alzada, mientras Sesshômaru hace lo mismo, tirando de rezagados como Kôga o su propia novia. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, yo también me dirijo a la salida—. ¡InuYasha! Ya que aún estás ahí dentro… ¿Podrías por favor cogerme la chaqueta? Ceo que me la he dejado en el baño.

—¡¿Y por qué no entras tú a buscarla?!—le grito, molesto porque no tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que el muy idiota quería decir con aquel "Te lo pondré en bandeja". Kagome niega con la cabeza y me sonríe, rodando los ojos para Miroku. Yo resoplo, yendo a atender la petición de mi mejor amigo, mientras la observo empezar a recoger un poco los vasos que hemos dejado por ahí tirados.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar al baño, un ¡BLUM! resuena en toda la casa. Asustado, corro de vuelta a la sala—. ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?—Al llegar, la veo volar hacia la puerta. Oigo un chasquido y ruido metálico. Como de… ¿llaves?

¡La madre que lo parió!

—¡Miroku! ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Abre y devuélveme las llaves!—Chilla Kagome, mientras forcejea con la manilla de la puerta. ¡Será cabrón el muy hijo puta! ¡Nos ha encerrado! ¡Me ha dejado aquí encerrado….

Un segundo. Procesemos la información.

¡¿Me ha dejado encerrado con la mujer que amo en el apartamento de esta?!—_Miroku, juro que algún día te haré un altar_. —Justo cuando estoy empezando a sonreír como idiota, imaginándome mi cercana declaración mientras la chica de la que estoy profundamente enamorado sigue lanzando improperios a la vez que intenta inútilmente abrir la puerta, siento mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Me vuelvo y lo saco. Era un mensaje de Miroku.

_Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana, que es cuando probablemente Sango me obligue a ir a liberaros. No metas la pata y que disfrutes. Tú ya me entiendes._

Maldito pervertido, pienso, con el rostro acalorado. No obstante, no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo—. InuYasha… —La voz de Kagome me saca de mis pensamientos. Giro mi cuerpo, viéndola allí, de pie, delante de mí. ¿Es impresión mía o ella también está sonrojada?—. Creo que nos han dejado, ehm… solos. —Curvo mis labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

—Eso parece. —Mi voz suena algo más ronca de lo normal y eso hace que sus mejillas enrojezcan aún más.

Miroku, te quiero.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Antes de nada, quiero disculparme con Lady Sakura Lee por esta GRAN y ENORME tardanza en su regalo de cumpleaños. De verdad, espero que puedas perdonarme, guapa, la culpa fue básicamente mía, no de Clau ni de Sery. Me siento fatal, sobre todo porque te admiro muchísimo y ahora fijo que tienes una mala impresión de mí T.T.**

**Solo puedo decir que a veces las circunstancias son las circunstancias y no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. Ya te lo digo: cúlpame a mí, no a ellas. **

**Me encantan tus fanfics (¡me los he leído toditos y te tengo entre mis autoras favoritas de ff!) así que me volví loca cuando vi que te habías animado a participar en el grupo. **

**¡Ojalá mi pequeño aporte (aunque tardío) te haya gustado! ¡Y ojalá te animes pronto a escribir otra fantástica historia de las tuyas! **

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**06/02/2014**


	4. Capítulo 4: Final

**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. HACEMOS ESTO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. ESTE FANFIC HA SIDO REALIZADO EN HONOR AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA FICKER MÀS QUERIDA DEL FANDOM: LADY SAKURA LEE!**

**LADY, ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTES MUCHO. TODAS SOMOS MUY, MUY, MUY FELICES POR TU EXISTENCIA, Y QUISIMOS AGRADECERTE DE ESTA MANERA. UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y GRACIAS POR EXISTIR.**

**Si quieres unirte al Gazziero-Gumi, sólo debes mandarle una solicitud de amistad a Claudia Gazziero, su perfil de FB está en su profile de FF. Estaremos encantadas y encantados de conocerte! Hay muchas actividades entretenidas en el grupo :3**

**N/A: Personalmente quisiera presentar y agradecer a algunas personas que hicieron posible idealizar este caótico final… No soy muy buena pensando este tipo de cosas y ya cuando salen, no sé cómo carajos fluyen… pero creo que fue más interesante pedir una opinión ajena… mezclar tantas ideas tan distintas y a la vez, tan similares (Todos peleaban porque fuera explicita) en fin… infinidad de agradecimientos y muchos abrazos a:**

**Wen Gomez**

**Celeste Skyblue**

**Rafael Velasquez**

**Johan Puentes**

**Snayder Correa**

**COMO SALIR DE LA FRIENZONE**

–**Por Gazziero-Gumi –**

**CAPITULO IV: (Por) **Sery Taisho de Tetsuya.

.

.

–Encerrado. – pensé con inquietud.

–Sí, encerrado. –fue lo que respondió mi mente.

-Con Kagome…–memoré.

–Sí, joder… con Kagome. –se exaspero mi conciencia.

–En su apartamento. –continúe, embobado… no podía creerlo.

–Puta madre, ¡sí! En su apartamento. ¡¿Podrías, ya concentrarte?! –grito con desespero.

–Ok. – baje la cabeza

–Recuerda, naturalidad, actúa con naturalidad… –me aconsejo.

– ¡Sí! Con naturalidad. –

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Inuyasha?- cuestiono mi dulce Kagome, mientras intentaba forjar la cerradura.

–Ah… no, no. –respondí inmediatamente.

Natural, debo actuar lo más corriente posible, como si me molestara el hecho de que Miroku me hubiese dejado encerrado… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Estoy muy, muy, muy cabreado con Miroku por haberme dejado encerrado con Kagome, a solas… ella y yo… en su apartamento… a solas… ella y yo… ¡eso ya lo dije! ¡Concéntrate, Inuyasha!

–No tiene caso, déjalo así… –intente convencerla, esta era mi oportunidad, ¡tenía que serlo!

–Tienes razón… –se levanto por fin, quedando frente a mí. –…No es como si fuese a pasar la gran cosa. –y me sonrió, pasándome de lado… permitiendo que cayera sobre mí, un yunque de tamaño colosal.

Reí con nerviosismo –Je, si… no es como si fuera la gran cosa. –susurre al final.

Mierda, esto no iba por buen camino.

Ocupo el sofá, tan mañosa como siempre, cada vez que entraba en plena confianza se lanzaba sin pudor alguno sobre el mueble, con las piernas en el espaldar y su cabeza a ras del suelo.

–Siéntate, deberíamos conversar. –invito con una sonrisa, palmeando a su lado.

Suspire resignado y le entregue toda mi atención, como siempre… no había necesidad de que ella estuviera enterada de ello, tenerla sencillamente ignorante a lo que me provocaba, me resultaba de lo más tierno posible; como ladeaba su cabeza con un puchero, una expresión tan suya… que me daba a entender que no sabía a lo que me refería.

¿Cómo para algunas cosas si se espabilaba y para otras era terriblemente desentendida?

Joder, Kagome, no mides la magnitud en la que haces sufrir a este corazón que poseo… que bien, podría ser tuyo.

…

¡Ah, mierda! ¡Hasta cursi me puse y todo! ¡No me jodas!

–Muy bien… –renegué, molesto. Tome asiento en el suelo, junto a ella. –A que te mareas… –comente, extrañaba, también, sus peleas.

–A que no. –respondió altanera.

– ¿Qué sabes tú? –interrogue en el mismo tono.

–Lo que tú no. –tomo actitud arrogante.

Sin duda, aprendió del mejor.

–Como que, haber… empieza… –seguí, indiferente… esta mocosa no va a ganarme. Tome un poco de soda; creo que ya está en las primeras etapas de su ira contenida… esto será interesante.

–Declarártele a una chica… –

Bye-bye, soda.

–¡En que madres piensas ahora! –le grite, gire mi rostro. Seguro el calor que siento ahora es por el puto sonrojo.

–Aw, venga, Inuyasha… es que tengo un problema, A–si de grande, grande… –pidió, extendiendo sus brazos para demostrar el tamaño del problema.

No creo que sea tan grande como el mío.

–Abre la bocota, pues… –indique.

–Yuyui, que carácter. –me regaño –Pues… a una amiga, que NO es Sango y que NO es Rin… Es una amiga que NO conoces; Ella gusta de un chico, y pues a ciencia cierta no conoce sus sentimientos, él no ha declarado nada, abiertamente…– murmuro.

¿Por qué mierdas se sonroja?

– ¿Cómo es él? –pregunte algo molesto ¿y si era ella quien gustaba de alguien?

–Es un chico muy guapo… es atento, por alguna razón le gusta su personalidad… pero es un terco, un orgulloso, es ¡huy! ¡Un grosero!... sin embargo yo… ¡eh! Mi amiga piensa que es alguien que merece su corazón. –murmuro, luego… haciendo jugarretas con sus manos.

.

La lata de soda, ya paso a mejor vida.

.

Ya la perdí por completo.

.

–Tonta. –

– ¿Disculpa? –ironizo.

–Que eres una tonta… – seguí, por alguna razón, sentía que me desquebrajaban por dentro –Te conozco bien, y no es una amiguita tuya, eres tú. ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que "_yo no sepa declarármele a una chica"_? –finalice, tomando un tono de voz diferente en las frases finales.

Ella se irguió un poco, furiosamente sonrojada.

–¡Eres un patán! –Exclamo – ¡Solo quería pedirte un consejo! –grito más fuerte.

– ¡¿Un consejo para qué?! –grite yo también.

Esta mujer debería ganar la lotería en cada país que visitase, más que cualquier otra, me sacaba enserio de mis casillas.

–¡Para saber que debería hacer ella! – grito más molesta.

– ¡¿Y porque te metes con mis capacidades como hombre?! – grite algo furioso.

–¡Por que jamás he visto que te le declares a una! –me señalo.

– _¿Por quién sería?_ –Ironice mentalmente. – ¡¿Qué sabrás al respecto?! ¡Nada! –la señale también a ella.

–¡Tantas que se te acercan y no le das alas a ninguna! ¡Ni la señal más mínima! –me señalo, intentando dar más fuerza a su gesto, como si quisiera intimidarme.

A esta mujer, ni Miroku la entendía; empezaba con unas y terminaba con otras… nunca iba a una situación directa… pero yo ya había aprendido que, cuando giraba el tema en más de dos direcciones, era porque se trataba de ella misma y no quería ser descubierta.

Era pésima ocultándose, en muchos sentidos.

– ¡¿Te consta?! –le grite de nuevo.

Generalmente, esto sería de miedo, sabría que moriría si seguía gritándole pero…

_Por alguna razón, quería que siguiera._

–¡Sí! –

–¡Es que no te alcanza la cabezota para pensar en ello! ¡Para otras cosas si te alcanzan! –exclame, con eso debería ser suficiente.

– ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Ella está cansada de dar el primer paso, y el muy imbécil ni cuenta se da! ¡Es tan insensible como tú! – se sentó correctamente junto a mí, gritándome con todo lo que daba su garganta.

Y… ¡BAM! … seré tan inseguro como quieran, pero… cuando ella quiere caer, se arma solita la trampa.

El beneficio, damas y caballeros, de andar botado en la _zona de amigos_, que la conoces más que a ti mismo… un provocativo libro abierto.

¡Bien, Inuyasha! ¡Es hora de demostrarle a Kagome Higurashi, que tan hombre puedes ser!

. . . ¡NO! ¡Mierda, eso ya, eso ya! ¡Tus sentimientos, joder!

Dile que la quieres…

Que olvide el presente…

Que quieres que vayan a un futuro para estar juntos por siempre…

¡Por amor a todo lo bueno y justo! ¡No hay tiempo para canciones!

¡Concéntrate, carbrón!

Golpe final, golpe final, golpe final, golpe final, si quieres besarla, dale el puto golpe final.

Entonces, voltee a verla con indiferencia.

–"_Tan insensible como yo"_ o será que más bien te refieres a mi persona. –Listo, ahora, sonríe como siempre.

Altanero y autosuficiente… ¡eso!

FASE UNO: Sin palabras.

–Esto… In-nu… no… –

¡Completa! Ahora… fase dos: jugando con sus manos… ¡Bien! Venga, regálame la tercera fase… eso, eso… el sonrojo… el sonrojo, mujer, el sonrojo… ¡Perfecto!

¡Feh! Esto está mejor de lo que planee.

Ahora, desvía la mirada, desvía la mirada, eso… eso, desvíala, desvíala…

¡Esta mujer si me corresponde!

Ok, ya esta bueno, completo todo el proceso, ¿es tu oportunidad, o no, Inuyasha? Ya es hora de sincerarte…

El ambarino, sencillamente se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro, ocultándolo de la joven azabache.

–¿Por qué piensas que nunca te di un gesto? –pregunto, en un tono de voz tan bajito, como rogándole al cielo que no lo escuchara.

–Inuyasha… –murmuro Kagome, algo desconcertada.

Ella apenas y juntaba la capacidad necesaria para atar esos cabos sueltos.

A decir verdad, si estaba hablando de una amiga, pero es que la relación de ella con ese muchacho… las reacciones, eran tan similares como las de ella con el arrogante frente a ella… que creyó mas fácil ser aconsejada por alguien de su misma raza.

–¡Tsk! Mierda, ¿Por qué nunca captas las cosas cuando debes? –se quejo de nuevo, en ese tono tan peculiar, tan extraño en él…

Ella sonrió con ternura, también sentía acaloradas sus mejillas… Así que el gran Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella… no, espera…

–¿Estas enamorado de… mi? –cuestiono avergonzada y tímida.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Fingía ser tonta o desde nacimiento lo era?

–Quedarme en contra de mi horario habitual solo para responderte la mensajería por mail ¿no es nada? ¡Aprender a cocinar! ¡Oh, sí! De esa sí que te acuerdas… –seguía echando en cara Inuyasha, Kagome comenzaba a reír… no por burla, si no, más bien, por ternura y la gracia de los sucesos que Inuyasha memoraba.

Su tono de voz fue bajando, y su mano viajo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la de esa chica de quien tanto esperaba sentir su calor.

Las palabras bruscas, de algún modo, fueron transformándose en declaraciones abiertas, sinceras, delicadas y tiernas.

Sus rostros comenzaban a desconocer las distancias prudentes, sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse y sus labios a acercarse cada vez más, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro.

–Nunca dijiste nada… –murmuro Kagome, algo agitada por la cercanía.

Inuyasha bajo suavemente su mirada a los labios de la azabache, y luego subió su vista… no faltaba nada para rozar sus labios… para besarla de nuevo.

–Siempre nos inter- … –quiso finalizar…

.

.

.

¡PAM!

Y la puerta, damas y caballeros, se abrió magistralmente ¡Como por obra de magia! Y por ella entraba, lo que parecía un temible demonio envuelto en llamas, rojo de furia… quien pronuncio con voz fantasmagórica.

–¿Qué le hiciste, Inuyasha? –

Detrás de este "demonio" llegaba el santo redentor.

–Ya… cálmate Sanguito, solo fue una broma de lo más inocente… ¿Verdad Inu…ya…sha? –Miroku quedo perplejo, Kagome tenía su mano sobre la cabeza del ambarino, quien ahora, si bien había pedido besar de nuevo… la alfombra fue la afortunada de concederle tal deseo.

–¡Ya me jodieron! ¡Piérdanse de aquí, hijos de nadie! –grito exasperado Inuyasha, a punto de cometer homicidio.

Se levanto de forma brusca y en tres zancadas estuvo justo frente a la puerta, frente a Sango… y sin medir consecuencias previas, hecho a Miroku y a Sango de una patada, dejándolos confundidos.

El sonido de una puerta al ser cerrada, retumbo por todo el lugar; con mas brusquedad, tomo el sofá y lo echo contra la puerta, de modo que no pudiera ser abierta de ningún modo, excepto, quitándolo.

–¡Listo ya sabes que si te correspondo! –Grito enardecido –¡Ahora, bésame y se mi novia! –la señalo con furia, sonrojado en extremo.

Kagome solo supo lanzarse a reír.

–Ni de coña.

Fue su seca respuesta, mientras caía al piso, intentando no morir de risa.

Parpadeo una, dos, tres y mil veces más después de esas.

–¿Eh? –cuestiono derrotado, convirtiéndose en una víctima más de una depresión inminente.

–No te me has declarado formalmente, no te creas. Soy tradicional.

Y por algún motivo, seguía revolcándose en el suelo, perdida en carcajadas que poco la dejaban respirar.

Su afamado tic nervioso no se hizo esperar, tampoco la idea más descabellada que pudo haber tenido en su vida entera…

Lanzándose de plancha, sobre Kagome, aprisiono sus brazos a lado y lado, junto con sus piernas y la beso sin más…

–Ya descubrí tu plan… –hablo entre besos.

– ¿Al fin? –confirmo la azabache con burla.

–Aja.

Bajo sus manos, en caricias que parecían ahogadas, que ya estaban reprimidas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

–Haber si a la próxima se te ocurre esa mierda de dejarme en la _friendzone… _– murmuro inquieto.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sango, sacudía sus rodillas, reciente se levantaba de su _accidental caída. _Y de paso, le ofrecía su mano a Miroku, quien también, apenas salía de su asombro.

–Oye, Sango. –llamó Miroku, señalando una dirección en especial, indicando a la aludida, el lugar exacto a observar.

Ella quedo, tan o más boquiabierta que él…

Murmuraron al unísono:

–¿Por qué mierdas salen corazones por los bordes de la puerta?

_FIN_

**Me disculpo infinitamente con Lady Sakura Lee, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños y es mi entera culpa que este fanfic no estuviera completo a tiempo, no de Clau ni de Bruxi. Espero que mi esfuerzo sea al menos algo, para compensar tremenda demora. **

**Espero que te guste mucho, mucho, mucho y que, aunque no sea (hoy) tu cumpleaños, te alegre un poquito el día.**

**Y a los chicos que me ayudaron: ¡Gracias!**


End file.
